New Year: A Night Of Two First Kisses
by ladyasile
Summary: Two chapters. Two kisses. One fic written by Bleeding Darkness Dragon and myself. First chapter contains Kurama and Hiei's first kiss. Second is Kuwabara and Yukina's first kiss. Takes place during Yusuke's New Year's Eve party. Enjoy! Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1: Kurama and Hiei

**New Year: A Night Of Two First Kisses**

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays! This is a story written by Bleeding Darkness Dragon and myself (Ladyasile). A New Year's eve party is not complete unless Hiei and Kurama share their first passionate kiss. The same goes for Kuwabara and Yukina. Both are adorable pairs. Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for her beta work! 

Disclaimer: Both BDD and I do not own YYH.

* * *

Kurama looked at the variety of colors that just about imprisoned him and Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, and of course Atsuko. Yusuke had suddenly gotten the idea of throwing a new year's eve party at his house. Coincidentally, after finding out that couples kissed at the marking of the new year. 

Unfortunately for Yusuke, he had to decorate by himself and have his mother around for supervision, or so she claimed. Needless to say that Yusuke's decorations didn't turn out exactly as they should've been.

"What the hell hit this place?" Hiei asked, observing the ceiling that had somehow acquired pink frosting.

Kurama shrugged and turned to look at the others. Keiko was doing her best to not complain about Yusuke's disastrous decorating by talking to Yukina and telling her how fireworks went off when the new year struck. Kuwabara, obviously, teased Yusuke about the poor job he had done. Genkai and Atsuko talked about how dimwitted Yusuke was while drinking every time they topped the other's story.

The redhead noticed Hiei staring at the different sweets that were laid out in the dinning table, along with food, snacks, and beverages. "Go on, Hiei. They do taste wonderful," Kurama said, offering Hiei a piece of cake. The little demon took it into his hands, sniffed it, and then shoved it down his throat after deciding that it was safe to eat. The whole scene looked cute Kurama. He offered Hiei another piece, and continued to watch him devour three whole cakes.

Looking up from Hiei, the fox noticed Kuwabara trying to talk to Yukina. He saw how he stumbled on his words, and then turn beet red.

"Why celebrate a new year?" Hiei asked, getting Kurama's attention.

"Many reasons. The main one know is to spend it with the people you love and celebrate having another year to live and sometimes change," the redhead explained.

"Hn."

"There are only a couple of minutes remaining before the new year," Kurama noted after looking at his wristwatch.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have waited for the oaf to finish getting ready. I always thought it was the females that took longer," Hiei muttered and ate a piece of something that seemed to jiggle a lot.

Kurama laughed quietly. "He's just hoping to impress someone he loves." At that Hiei looked at him with wide eyes. Kurama noticed it and would've slapped himself had Hiei not ran towards Kuwabara, katana ready for the kill. Hiei raised the katana above his head and slashed downwards!

"Hiei! Stop!" Kurama had gotten a hold of his sword with his rosewhip. Everyone in the room turned to look at Hiei and Kurama, their weapons still touching each other. Slowly Hiei released his katana and glared at both Kurama and Kuwabara.

"You better not…" Before he could continue with his angry ranting, Hiei was grabbed and dragged to another room in the house. Every other person was speechless.

"Hm… Let's keep this party going!" Yusuke shouted and headed over next to Keiko.

Kurama locked the door to Yusuke's room and breathed out heavily. He turned his attention to the little fuming fired demon that was at the moment glaring at him. "Hiei… Please, don't kill Kuwabara. He's in love with your sister, yes… However, she deserves to be happy and to be allowed to chose to whom she wants to share her life with."

Hiei grunted. He turned his back to Kurama and looked out the window, making Kurama sigh. The fox could hear the party had kept on going, which relieved him. "Hiei, I know you're protective of Yukina. Still, you should let yourself have some fun and relax as well. There's enough bliss in the three worlds to share, after all."

The fire demon grunted again. This time, though, he turned to face Kurama. The kitsune blushed slightly as he saw a different expression on Hiei's face. It wasn't full of happiness, but it wasn't scowling or angry either. "… Only for tonight," he said to him.

Often Kurama believed that Hiei was indeed full of joy, but hated to admit it to anyone. It made him feel a bit sad for the little demon, but he was always glad when Hiei would laugh, even if it was mocking laughter. Kurama heard faint shouting coming from the living room. It sounded like cheering, but as to what he had no idea. "Sure. Tonight express yourself, Hiei. Do as you wish, with the exceptions of murder, robbing, or anything remotely having to do with anything that will land us in jail… In all three worlds," Kurama responded.

Hiei nodded and walked to him. He looked at Kurama straight in the face, making Kurama believe that he was in danger.

The fox heard the countdown to the new year being hollered by their friends in the living room. Hiei had yet to move away from him, and it actually seemed as if he got closer.

"4..."

Soon the fire demon closed their distance. Kurama could feel Hiei's lips on his. The sweet sensation between them took him by surprised, but he adjusted quickly.

"…3..."

He embraced Hiei and got closer to him. Obviously, the fire demon didn't object to it. Kurama ran his hands down Hiei's back, and felt Hiei do the same to him. Hiei's sharp fangs bit down on Kurama's lower lip.

"…2..."

The redhead opened his mouth and initiated a more intimate and lust-filled kiss. Their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance, each demon getting even more passionate. Both knew that this was not the end of their first kiss…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

A/N: Hiei and Kurama, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kuwabara and Yukina

**New Year: A Night of Two First Kisses**

* * *

Ladyasile and I(Bleeding Darkness Dragon) wrote this story she wrote the first chapter and I wrote the second.

Disclaimer: Ladyasile and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kuwabara was looking around holding back a laugh, at Yusuke's horrible decorations. Yukina, who was standing by Botan, just believed the decorations were a bit odd. Since the Koorime wasn't that used to human customs she just believed that this is what the decorations were for this holiday. 'Humans  
sure can be strange at times.' Yukina thought to herself.

"Hey Yukina." Keiko greeted her.

"Oh, hello Keiko. I was wondering what happens on New Year's Eve?" Yukina asked shyly.

"Well on New Year Eve we are waiting for the new year to come." Yukina nodded at this bit of information.

"Also when new years strikes fireworks go off and it's so beautiful! There is a whole variety of colors that you see!"

"Really?"

"Yeah Yukina just wait for the clock to strike midnight."

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara who was basically laughing his butt off and having a great time annoying Yusuke.

After taking a break from laughing Kuwabara told the detective, "Urameshi, you know these decorations are pretty crappy, right?"

"Shut up! We didn't have any decorations, I didn't have any money to buy the decorations, and if you're wondering why my mom didn't by any it's because she refused to lend me money."

"So you were in pretty much in a jam on this huh?"

"You think!"

"Urameshi…your decorations suck!"

At that point Yusuke was about to jump Yusuke only to be interrupted by Keiko yelling at him, "Yusuke this is your party the least you could do is not hurt you guests!"

Yusuke reluctantly held back his anger and grumbled, "Fine."

Keiko started talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to see Yukina standing by herself. 'Come on Kuwabara just go and say hi, keep her company, do something!' he told himself as he slowly and nervously walked over to her.

Yukina noticed Kuwabara as he was only a few inches away from her, "Hello Kazuma."

"Um…uh…h-hi Yukina." He stuttered.

There was silence until Kuwabara said, " You look pretty today….um not that you don't look pretty everyday it's just…"

"Thank you Kazuma, look very handsome as well." Yukina replied smiling, Kuwabara's face turn beet red. The two continued to talk, Kuwabara being able to talk with more ease.

Everyone at the party were talking amongst themselves. "Hiei! Stop!" was the first noise that got everyone's attention to look at the redhead and the three eyed demon who was charging at Kuwabara with his katana out. When Hiei was slashing downwards the color in Kuwabara's face faded and he became  
pale. Just as Hiei's sword was about to meet Kuwabara's flesh, Kurama's rosewhip wrapped around the sword. After releasing his katana, Hiei was about to go on a rant but was dragged away by Kurama.

Yusuke then shouted to break the awkward silence, "Let's keep this party going!"

"Kazuma are you okay?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"Yeah Yukina I'm just fine." Kuwabara replied, noticing that Yukina became less worried, "Um Yukina?"

"Yes Kazuma?"

"I kind of wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I want to but I don't want to make our relationship as friends weird for you."

"Just tell me."

"I like….you a lot. I was wondering if you felt the same."

"…I like you too Kazuma."

"I mean as more than friends."

"Yes, I know."

Kuwabara's cheeks blushed a very bright shade of red, "Yukina can I…kiss you?" She didn't respond for a second so he looked down at his lap and began to play with his hands.

"You can Kazuma." Yukina's voice suddenly rang in his ears even though  
it was a whisper.

Kuwabara's heart was thumping rapidly in his chest as he began to lean towards Yukina. Her face was calm, she knew Kuwabara was nervous but she just gave him time.

Kuwabara gently placed his lips on top of Yukina's soft lips. Even though Kuwabara's lips were kind of rough against her lips, she did not object to the kiss. Yukina was rather enjoying the warmth Kuwabara's lips were giving. They both pulled apart after about five seconds. Once they pulled apart, everyone in the room was cheering and hollering. Keiko and Botan were cheering and saying 'You go girl.' Yusuke and Shizuru were saying how much of a miracle it was that Kuwabara got his first kiss. Genkai and Atsuko just smiled at the couple.

"Hey everyone 7 second left!" Yusuke shouted.

Everyone gathered in the living room(except Hiei and Kurama) and started the  
count down after five.

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1!"

"Happy New Years!"

Keiko and Yusuke kissed as the clock struck 12, while everyone else embraced one another. After hugging just about everyone in the room, she finally turned to Kuwabara and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: There is Kuwa and Yukina!

HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE!

BDD: I never wrote about to people kissing so sorry if the kiss in my chapter sucked. Thanks for reading!


End file.
